Sweets and Candyfloss
by The Storyteller from Space
Summary: After losing her sister, Bonnie struggles to witness the horrid happenings in Toontown - can she survive? And something dark seems to be lurking in the shadow. Was Aqua's death linked to the happenings in Toontown? Is she really even dead? It's completed!
1. Introduction

Hiya, it's my first story and I'm mega mega excited :D I really hope you guys enjoy it! It's quite dark for Toontown, so don't be surprised. I've rated it K+ just in case!

Bonnie, Aqua, Sally, Poppencrunch and Skids belong to me. Toontown and cogs belong to Disney. Anyway onwards to the film! I mean story! Yeh, you get the picture, so read. O.O

* * *

><p>I was only five when Aqua died. Since then, mama has been super protective of me, and always tells me to walk on the sidewalk, and I'm not even allowed to fight cogs anymore. I know she loves me, but sometimes I want my freedom. Poor Aqua. I wish she was here with me. She always knew what to do. The best big sister a mouse could ever have. Sally's not living with us anymore. She's off with the resistance with her mate Poppencrunch. Mama thinks she her courage will live on through my blood, but sometimes, I'm not so sure. Aqua's happy smile and squeaks of laughter lives in my memories though. I sometimes think she talks to me, but papa says I'm being ridiculous. He doesn't believe all the so called hocus pocus of living after you die. He says make the most of your life, so you die happy. I don't think Aqua died happy. It was those wretched cogs. I wasn't there to see her die. I was in nursery, playing with my friends. Mama and papa were picking me up, but then the phone rang, and after some quiet hush-hush talking, papa scooped me up into the kart, and drove to the hospital. I remembered Sally being there, and she was crying. Poppencrunch was there also. Sally never goes anywhere without Poppencrunch. Aqua was lying in the hospital bed, with a weird thing on her mouth, pumping jellybean juice in her mouth. Her eyes were shut, I think. But then the nurse took the mouth thing off, and her eyes were opening slowly. She was smiling at the least. Since then, mama and papa have been more grumpy, and whenever I do something wrong, they say 'Aqua would never of done it'. I admit, sometimes it gets on my nerves, but I can never stay cross at Aqua. It was devastation when she died. I was heartbroken. The flowers outside our estate are still wilted. No matter how much we water them, they stay wilted. I think only the tears of Aqua would bring them back to life. Aqua always wanted to own a sweet shop, filled with candyfloss and humbugs, buns and tea-cakes. That wish couldn't be completed, but I am going to do it for her. Even if she isn't in heaven, watching over me, I'm still going to complete her dream for her.<p>

Toontown has become vicious the last few years. The council are rubbish, not bothering to help everyone fight the heartless machines. Cogs drive me nuts now. I always get upset when I watch them kill another toon. Hospitals are filled now, and sometimes you just see dead toons lying there, coughing and calling for their parents. I hate it more when I see children at the mercy of those vile things. Mother works at the Street Hospice. She goes around our neighbourhood helping injured and dying toons. Sometimes they don't make it. Father is one of the Patrols who go around and help toons who are losing laff drastically. Toontown isn't the land I used to know. When I was three and under, life was amazing. Thrilling. All you did was have fun. Those memories are under lock and key, same with Aqua.

One day I sat lonely on the curb of our streets. My emergency gag bag was shoved in my pocket. I got up and walked down the streets. The cogs were walking down the lane. A little duck ran up to me.

"Es'cuse me miss, I'm lost! Can you help me find Walrus Way?" The boy seemed young and weak.

"Sure. Just go down the lane there and take a left and then a right. Here are a few gags." The duck thanked me.

"Can you come with me?" He asked. He seemed scared but I was fidgety.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really allowed." He nodded nervously and ran off. Poor thing. I sat down on the curb again, staring at the posters of Flippy. All of a sudden I heard a sharp _quack_. Then I saw a cog fly away into the distance. The duck. Oh no oh no oh no. I found myself running down the street. Then, as I got nearer, my heart skipped a beat. The little boy-duck was lying on the floor, a red pulp. I sat down next to him. Oh my god, he's opening his eyes! He quickly shut them again. Frantically, I ran around trying to get someone to call for help.

I saw figures in the distance. Papa ran up to me, checking whether I was alright - then he saw the duck. The Patrol took out their medical kit, bandaging up his leg, wiping blood off his face. There was a deep gash down his cheek, constantly pouring out scarlet blood. I screamed and screamed. I knew I couldn't let him die, not after Aqua! One of the patrollers came up to me, doffing his cap.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid it is a victory to the cogs. The wounds are too deep." They put him on a stretcher and carried him away, into the distance. Half of the toons stayed behind to continue their job. Papa sat on the curb, where I was crying.

"Darling, I'm sorry about you witnessing this. Did you know who that duck was?" I tried replying, but I was still shaky, tears pouring down my cheeks. He hugged me sympathetically, and gave me a kiss, joining the remaining patrol so that they could continue doing their job. I tried walking home, but my legs went numb. My face went pale, and I vomited onto the pavement. I turned around, ready to continue my short (but seemingly endless) journey home, when a Penny Pincher caught me unaware. His evil grin and blood red eyes were enough to send me to a state of depression, but his hard punch in the stomach knocked me out cold.


	2. Infiltration of the HQ

Ooh, it's chapter 2! Thanks for taking the time to read this story - please please review! It'll be a dream come true! (not really, but I'm just trying to make it rhyme here) Yeh, anyway, onwards, good toons, to ye next chapter! I dont't know why I'm speaking Old English but anyway, read the chapter. O.O

Disclaimers: I don't own Toontown or the cogs, resistance or Lil' Oldman, but everything else I do. Now go read and stop reading this intro coz its wasting your valuable time.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the face of a cog grinning at me. A knife was inches away from my neck.<p>

"Hello pumpkin, ready for some fun?" His cold sweetness was drooling from his mouth. Sweat was pouring down my face. He skimmed the knife lightly down my cheek. It didn't make a mark but I screamed all the same. A Loan Shark walked into the chamber that I was in. While the Penny Pincher was busy talking to the cog, I had time to look at what exactly I was in. My arms and legs were strapped to a rusty iron table. It was stained with dried blood. I gulped nervously. There were test tubes scattered around, some filled with blood. The others had body parts, floating in yellow water. The rest of the chamber had other rusty iron tables, and dead toons on them. Some had different parts of their bodies missing. Others were rotting away, giving away a stench of gone off pie. The Penny Pincher looked at me with an evil look smothered on his face. The Loan Shark had given him a new batch of tools to use on me. He took a wrench out of a bag snapped it near my face. I squealed and he laughed a robotic laugh. Then he took threw all the tools onto the other side of the chamber. Then he took off his head, revealing the head of Lil' Oldman.

"Nice to see you Bonnie. Hope you are ok today!" I breathed a huge sigh of relief. He kindly unlocked me and let me out.

"We are inside enemy territory. I brought a seperate suit for you. Your sister is also here as well, along with Poppencrunch. You'll be fine as long as you stay quiet."

"Aqua's here?" I asked stupidly, wide eyed with hope.

"You know fully well she's in heaven. I know you want her to be here with us, but she's not. Sometimes you've got to face the facts. Life's difficult. I lost my children and wife in this war. I'm here to end it, along with the resistence. No more blood is to be shed." A cog strolled into the room. Both of us froze. The cog walked up to us, and took its head off. Sally, a red mouse, (also my sister) beamed at me, hugging me tightly. Another cog was behind her.

"Is that Poppencrunch?" I asked.

"No-" Sally whipped around at struck the cog in the face, tripping it up and then dumping it in a corner. I gasped in horror. She dusted her hands.

"It's ok Bonnie, everything's fine! Oh my god.. what happened here?" She looked at us both in sadness, looking at each toon, saluting them all.

"They have been brave. Rest in peace, good toons." She said quietly. Lil' Oldman looked sternly at us both.

"We best get our helmets on. It's extremely dangerous here. We can't stick around any longer - put the bodies in a sack and teleport them to the Mayor. He best know what's been happening." Sally did exactly that, taking care not to let anything fall. Lil' Oldman led us out of the room. A Short Change nodded at us in awe - we _were_ Loan Sharks and Robber Barons after all. After travelling down the corridor, we exited the building and into a small cave. Loads of other cogs were already there. When they saw the last two - now three - cogs come in, everyone took off their helmets and bowed. Sally, Lil' Oldman and I took off our helmets and bowed.

"Any news?" Lil' Oldman asked. No one said anything. Instead they looked sadly at the floor. Poppencrunch, a tall, purple dog, came up to the front. He too had a sad expression on his face.

"We passed many cells with dead toons all squished in. My group also passed a room where a toon was being tortured. After they got their answers, they slit their throats. It's a massacre. A true massacre."

A feeling of frustration swept over me.

"Why didn't you save those good toons!" I shouted. All of the resistence looked at me in surprise, forgetting I was even there.

"Is she Sally's sister?"

"Ain't she a tough one!"

"I can't belive she's the best fighter's sister and she doesn't have common sense!"

Sally toned them down.

"All of you, please hush. Bonnie is just young - this is the first time she has been put in this sort of danger. I expect you all to show some respect to her, if you please. If you disrespect her, you are disrespecting me."

Sally wasn't shouting. She wasn't even putting on a stern voice. But all the same all the toons looked at me apologetically, and became quiet. Lil' Oldman turned to me, smiling.

"I'm happy you're showing this sort of interest in this, but to answer your question, if we saved the toons, we put ourselves, and this whole operation in extreme danger. If we had even tried to save the tortured toons, all of us would have no chance. Cogs are everyhwere. Thousands of them. We can't take _any _chances." I nodded at him, but all the same I was still in unrest about it. Poppencrunch continued his report, trying to hold back the tears.

"We saw some papers lying on the ground. Rememver how Flippy's son went missing? He was assassinated by the Cog President... so it says on the papers. I think we are handling a force more powerful than we reckoned." Lil' Oldman thanked Poppencrunch and sat on a rock. He didn't say a word at all. Everyone else packed away their suits, and took out some pie and cake to eat. Everything was around the fire, and all the toons ate almost silently. I munched on the cold pie with thoughts buzzing around my head. I saw Lil' Oldman still sitting on that rock, not eating anything. He seemed in a trance, so I took a slice of pie and cake over to him.

"Sir, would you like some pie?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I clicked my fingers in front of him, and after a couple of minutes, he looked at me and smiled.

"You're a sweet girl, Bonnie. Thank you so much for the pie. Do you mind being a dear and warming it up for me? I'm not a fan of cold fruit pie." I obeyed him and when I came back, he gave me a badge.

"Welcome to the Resistance, young mouse." I looked at him in surprise. Then I realised what he was saying. I hesitated at the thought of the resistance, but Lil' Oldman wasn't going to to take no as an answer. He thrust it at my chest.

"You have the true potential to be part of the Resistance. So please, join it." I sighed, and reluctantly put the badge on. All of a sudden there was an explosion from outside the cave. We were under attack.


	3. RIP

Lil' Oldman was horrified. All of the Resistance took out their guns, hiding behind rocks and shooting the targets. A swarm of cogs charged in, destroying everything in sight. I was handed a gun, and pushed into a corner. Then I realised there were only 5 bullets in the gun!

"Dammit," I muttered, crouching behind a rock. Suddenly, I realised there was an object - not a pebble - on the ground. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, and then my eyes widened in shock. It was a grenade. There was no chance the Resistance had planted it, but the cogs never knew about this hide out until now. Who put it there? I crawled towards the weapon, and picked it up. It was ticking away slowly, but gradually getting faster and faster. The ticking was now going at an incredible speed. I feared it was about to go off - I was right. The ticking stopped, and I let out an ear piercing scream. Lil' Oldman froze. The Resistance froze. The cogs froze. I froze. Lil' Oldman looked at the grenade in shock.

"There isn't enough time. It's going to go off any minute." He snatched it out of my hand and did something that would leave an impending scar in my heart.

"I wish you all the luck in the Resistance, Bonnie. Sally and Poppencrunch, you are now in charge." He held the grenade inches from his face.

"Death to you cogs. I am leaving this planet with utter most hatred for you." He hissed. Then he did something he should've never done.

"Noooooo!" I screamed, watching Lil' Oldman swallow the Grenade. The second it went down his throar, it exploded. The force wasn't as strong since it was in the old rabbit's body, but it was powerful enough to knock everyone, toons and cogs alike, off their feet (or paws). Lil' Oldman was no more.

There was silence as the toons and cogs got up on their feet. Hurt and anger were in the Resistance's eyes. Glee and hate were in the cogs'. Our leader was gone, but the fight wasn't over. We would battle in the name of the dead. Aqua's and Lil' Oldman's death wouldn't go un-noticed.

"ATTACK!" shouted Sally, charging in fury at a Robber Baron, a single tear trickling down her face. Her kick sent him flying, signalling the start of a furious mini war. Fire from the small fireplace spread, enveloping Lil' Oldman in a blanket of flames. A short while later, thanks to the toons' anger, every single cog was lying dead, scattered on the floor in piles. The Resistance, and myself, didn't jump for joy over the victory. Poppencrunch put out the fire, recovering the ashes of the brave toon who sacrificed his life and putting them in an empty seltzer bottle.

"I think we should leave and inform Flippy of the information we have discovered" Sally said quietly. The others agreed, leaving quietly. When we came back, the clouds were grey - fumes from the cog factories had covered the sky. It was as if everyone already knew about the death of another innocent citizen. I started crying uncontrollably.

We got to Flippy, and after hearing everything, he went quite pale.

"Lil' Oldman..." He started crying. Everyone started crying. I was already crying. A melody of tears rung around Toontown Central.

"I-I think y-you should go home, all of you. Th-thank you for the information. T-take 1000 j-jellybeans from the bank." We were all too upset to bother. Everyone trudged home, not bothering to even say goodbye. It was one of the few times Sally was coming home with me.

"I think I'll come with you. I'll t-tell m-mum and dad w-what happened." She choked and spluttered, more tears coming at a ferocious pace down her face. She couldn't walk properly, and I had to help her teleport to home.

Mum opened the door and gave me and Sally a big hug.

"I was so worried about you when you didn't come home yesterday! Sweetheart, I heard what was on the news.. I'm just glad to know you're both safe." Sally wailed, collapsing on the floor. I helped her up, getting her onto the sofa. Papa came up to her, giving her a big hug.

"My little sweetheart. C'mon my jammy dodger, you can tell your pap what happened." Sally's already 22, but she's a daddy girl. Sally continued sobbing. I knew dad already knew that Lil' Oldman died, but he knew it made Sally feel better when she opened things up. Mama led me upstairs and ran me a hot bath.

"Best leave your sister alone for a bit with your dad. He'll know how to make things a bit better with her. You don't have to tell me what happened sweetie - you can tell me when you're feeling a bit better" She left me so I could have some thinking time, but all I wanted was another big hug things to be better. To when Aqua was here and cogs werent trying to take over. This is something I'll wish for till I die. Then I guess I'll join Aqua. And Lil' Oldman. I sighed and got out of the tub, drying myself and putting my clothes on. I brushed my mouse-fur, trying to erase the happening of today. Mama came and put me to bed, giving me a kiss.

"Things'll get over sweetie - don't you forget it. You'll grow into a lovely teenager , find love, move house, and live a better life." She left, leaving her sweet perfume lingering in the air. The fragrance helped me go to sleep. I was exhausted. Falling asleep and forgetting the truama was the second thing I really needed. The first was to be with Aqua.

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweat pouring down my face. The soft sobs of a mouse could be heard in Sally's room. I sneaked up and sat outside her room, ear pressed on the door, trying to figure out what was going on.

_"Sally, are you ok sweetheart? You've had a pretty awful day, but you don't need to worry. A smile will be out on your face when we tell our families. Everyone will be so happy! I hate to see you this sad."_

_" I know Pop. I'm so excited, it's just I can't believe he's actually dead! He's mentored me since I was 10. I've become such good friends with him. He lost his children to those monsters. Then his poor wife. Yet somehow he managed to give a smile to passers by. And so soon after Aqua! Pop, she's not dead. I know she's not! I received a letter from her. She's in the Optinim. But everyone's sure shes in heaven. She didn't sign the letter, but I know it's her!"_

My heart thudded louder and louder. Aqua wasn't dead! I knew it! Without thinking, I stormed in.

"Aqua's not dead!" I said happily. Sally froze. Poppencrunch froze.

"Now Bonnie, I think you should go to bed now... and forget about everything you have heard. Wait, how much did you hear?" Poppencrunch looked very concerned.

"From the part where you were like 'can't wait to tell the family' stuff. Why?" Sally had dark rings around her eyes. Poppencrunch had and arm around her shoulder. He too looked very tired, and distraught. Sally spoke up:

"Bonnie, you should know something. It's true. Aqua isn't dead."


	4. A new life

**Hiya - sorry I didn't introduce the previous chapter! There is gonna be some serious twists in the story... thank you Pikachuprinplup for giving me tips on how to write suspense! Check out his awesome new chapter to his story! It's amazing! I love stories with guns and death O_O I'm just like that... is it weird for a female to think that? Anyway, back to this chapter XD **

**Disclaimers are the same. BTW if you people can be bothered to actually comment and stuff I need about 3 new characters for the Optinim (if you read the last chapter you should know who they actually are). This chapter may start out soppy and sad but if you read on, things'll get action packed :P. This chapter is the longest, but please don't lose heart and not finish the chapter. Otherwise the next one won't make sense.  
><strong>

**Is Aqua coming to this chapter? Better find out:**

* * *

><p>I looked at my sister, totally shocked. Aqua's alive? Is that even possible? I saw her die in the hospital! Sally gave me a hug, sending me straight to bed without saying a word. I struggled to go to sleep again. I looked up at my bedroom ceiling, where my dad had stuck up pictures of my favourite popstars (with the help of a ladder). Lady Lala and Bruno Marsbar were looking straight back at me, microphines in their hands, singing to thousands of toons. Katy Purry was posing, giving me her million dollar smile, sweeties in her hair. It gave me some kind of happiness, just looking at them. I got out of my bed and sat on a stool next to the window. The big, bright moon shone brightly over Toontown Central.<p>

"Aqua, if you're listening, I knew you were alive. I miss you so much! I wish you were right next to me, back to the time when we would go to 'The Flying Pie' and see how quickly we could eat a pie! I miss you loads... when can we ever meet again? Am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon? Will you ever hear me calling?" Tears spilt down my cheek. I turned on the radio quietly - it was playing _Talking to the Moon _by Bruno Marsbar. Poppencrunch knocked on my door and walked in with a box of tissues.

"I've managed to get Sally to sleep. It's going to be okay, Bonnie. You shouldn't fret. Say, do you want to come with me and Sally to look for Aqua? Thanks to being in the Resistance for so long, we have a lot of information about different organisations." I looked at his kind eyes. I knew he was being serious. He began singing softly to the radio, giving me a twirl. I giggled, and then he tucked me up in bed, turning off the radio.

"Night night, Bon Bon," I smiled and closed my eyes.

The next morning, I had a sleep in. Sally was already up, brushing her fur and applying perfume. She had a yellow top with the sun on and a denim skirt. She hummed sweetly to _Talking to the Moon._ I looked at her, and she looked at me.

"Morning Bonnie," the red mouse said, inbetween singing. She looked especially happy. The radio was on, and after the song was finished, a new one was playing.

"Now for a brand new song, by Lady Lala. It's called Aquamarine Love," the toon on the radio station said, sounding half awake. The smile was wiped of Sally's face. She loved Lady Lala - she'd even seen her live!

"Aqua," she murmered. Then she ran off, crying.

_Darling.. we met under the sea  
>We were happy<br>Just you and me  
>They took you away<br>With a smirk on their face  
>Thought I lost you forever...<em>

_It was Aquamarine love  
>A Romeo and Juliet<br>With a mix up up above  
>Is it even fair?<br>They didn't care..._

I turned off the radio - it was too much. I'd lost someone I loved, it was a mix up up above. Lady Lala had sang my exact feeling_s _**and turned it into a number one hit. **I ran after Sally. Papa was calming her down, giving her a bit of his special pie. Sally took after Papa quite a bit. They were both sort of short, and they were both red. I took after mama, therefore I was mama's girl. We were both lilac, and sort of short. I guess my whole family was on the short side, except Sally was a tad bit taller than me because she's older. Mama served me a special breakfast of bacon and eggs (except the bacon's made of special meat, not meat made of the pig toon). I wolfed it down, not realising how hungry I actually was. Sally hadn't touched her breakfast. She had stopped crying.

"Oh, that Lady Lala. She sings the wrong songs at the wrong time," Dad muttered, rubbing Sally's back. Sally smiled at his constant complaining of the singer, getting up and finishing her breakfast.

"Thanks Mum - it's lovely," she said, bacon in her mouth. Ma smiled, not nitpicking at Sally's manners like she normally did. I ate the last bit of toast and put my plate and cup in the sink, going off to get changed. Just as I was about to leave, there was a knock at the door. Police came in, not smiling. I stared at them. They pointed guns at our heads, and the sheriff came in.

"Sheriff Samuel's the name. I'm here for some questioning over the death of Lil' Oldman. Can I have Sally Thunderspeed and Queen Bonnie Thunderspeed." I winced at him calling me Queen. I hate that name! But Mama and Papa insisted that I sounded lovely.

"Come along, you dirty rats," He barked, pushing us out of the door with guns. I could hear Mama crying. The police pointed guns at us, so we didn't run. Sally didn't cry or worry. She eyed the Sheriff, not saying a word. She squeezed my hand for comfort.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I'll do the talking. These scumbags aren't really doing justice. Flippy thinks they're good because they're cheap to pay for-" The 'sheriff' shoved her to the ground, just as Poppencrunch was coming down the lane. He ran up to us, but they got hold of him.

"What are you doing to Sally!" He shouted, trying to get out of his headlock.

"How dare you call us scumbags!" He screeched, kicking her in the face. I screamed for Sally. She didn't say anything.

"WELL?" Sheriff Samuel hissed, holding her by the scruff and slapping her. The was a dark bruise on her cheek.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed again. He threw her to the ground, and the police got hold of her. The sheriff walked over to me and stroked my face with his rough hands.

"Stop it," I said quietly. He started stroking me harder.

"What did you say?" The Sheriff said, smirking. He was now scratching me very hard, hard enough for blood to be shed.

"I said STOP IT!" I shouted, getting my hands free and hitting him across his face. He got his gun out, and pointed it at my forehead.

"One shot is all it takes, and your misery will end." I closed my eyes, ready for the end. Poppencrunch forced his way out of the police's grip and kicked the Sheriff in the head. He was stunned for a second - just enough time for Pop to snatch the gun out of his hand. The Sheriff got up, wincing at the pain in his head. He spat in my face, and whipped around, tripping Pop up and punching him in the face. I closed my eyes, waiting for this nightmare to be over. I heard a crack. I opened my eyes. Sally and Poppencrunch had knocked out all the police officers and the Sheriff was begging for mercy. Only then did I realise no one was trying to hold me back. Then my sister fell unconcious. I ran up to her. Her lip was bleeding and her arm was limp.

Poppencrunch banged on the door loudly. Mama and Papa came out, and then gasped at the sight of Sally and the knocked out police officers. Papa got out his emergency kit, using cotton to stop the bleeding. Mama took me in to wash off the blood on my cheek. She was sobbing though out.

"My little babies..." she started crying hysterically. I gave her a hug, but she continued crying.

"First my darling Aqua! Now th-they c-come for my Sally and Bonnie! I-I think we should go into hiding. This is g-going too far. The Optinim will help us." I was puzzled. Then I realisd these brutes must've come and killed Aqua. Flippy didn't know about them. They were outlaws. They weren't on the cog's side. They weren't on the toon's side. They didn't care. I didn't know who to trust anymore. My mother dried her eyes. Once she felt strong enough to go see Aqua, she held my hand and we went into the living room.

"Poppencrunch has taken the brutes to the real police. Aqua - I mean Sally - seems to be recovering... oh Aqua." Papa was putting a warm flanel on Sally, sighing. He was worried and upset. Poppencrunch walked in.

"How's she doing?" He said softly. I looked at him. He was as upset as Papa.

"We were going to tell you today - that's why I came round - but seeing the circumstances, it's best I just tell you now. You know, lighten up the mood. Sally and I are engaged." Mama gave Poppencrunch a big hug. Papa patted him on the back.

"Welcome to the family, my boy." He seemed very happy. The sound of laughter and happiness seemed to revive Sally. I too was pleased!

"Hey Sal, I've told them!" He said cheerfully, sitting next to her. Sally got up, and gave a weak smile. She hugged up, tears brimming in her eyes. Then Mum piped up.

"Sorry to spoil the fun, all of you. But my husband and I have decided that we **all** move house. I've phoned up the Optinim, and they have a space fo us. Which is funny because Charlene rang them up earlier and they said they were full. I guess we are VIPs because of our Sally and Poppencrunch!" Sally, Poppencrunch and I shared a secret smile. We knew why. It was Aqua... it must've been!

A couple of days later, everyone had packed their bags and we were ready to go. I looked at Pop, who was busily chatting away about wedding plans to Pa and Mum. I nudged Sally.

"Where's Poppencrunch's family?" I asked her. She looked uneasy.

"Poppencrunch is an orphan. His parent - in fact whole family - was butchered by the cogs. He only survived because Lil' Oldman saved him just before the cogs killed him. He was 5 when it happened. I guess Lil' Oldman was his stepfather. Pop's a tough lad - that's why he didn't look so distraught when Lil' Oldman died. Just don't mention it to him, ok? He's still sensitive about his family and stuff." I nodded. Then the moving van came. A green pig and a red pig came out, helpig us load everything in. They set off, and we all went in our karts. When we arrived at our lodge, the pigs were already there, putting everything into the house. We paid them their money and we all slouched onto the plastic covered couch.

"Welcome to our new life."


	5. Murder

**Yo, I'm back again :P Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded. They will be a new chapter every week, probably on Sunday. This is VERY dark for Toontown. So don't complain because I did warn you. Disclaimers are the same. (You know what I own and what I don't) **

**By the way, Aqua makes an appearence FINALLY but I should stop talking because otherwise I'm spoiling the surprise! This is the longest chapter so far _ don't get bored though and keep reading - there's a new character making an appearence! There's a twist as well, so this chapter should be good! Thanks to PikachuPrinplup for the advice by the way! Read his new chapter of his book! Without furtherado, here is chapter 5! Now read O.O **

* * *

><p>Home. I could never imagine this as home.<p>

They were spoiling us: luxorious apartments, 5 star food cooked by mishlan star chefs. A deluxe bedroom with my own TV and computer and portable DVD player. _If _Aqua was alive, she definitely cared about us. I sat on my velvet pink bed, flipping through our photo album. We'd just been here for a couple days, and Sally and Poppencrunch were still moving things into their own house. There was some pictures of me, as a baby. A scrawny, puny little thing, weighing as much as a feather. I looked sadly the picture - Aqua was stroking my forehead. I still remember her caressing my cheek and singing Lady Lala. I imagined it so vividly, that I could still smell her perfume. Sally was behind me, smiling happily and pulling a face and Mama and Papa were talking about how much they loved me. But I was only paying attention to Aqua, who was smiling sweetly and feeding me some baby food.

I shook my head, leaving my memories to fade away. Mum came up to my room, still holding a dirty dish that she was in the middle of cleaning.

"I swear, they can cook for me, and give me all I ever want, but _no-one_ will stop me from cleaning. Sweetie, why don't you play outside? Do a bit of exploring?" I looked at her and silently got up, putting my trainers (Adidas, of course) on and leaving the house. There was a large spread of field, with children playing on the swings and slides. A couple of teens were snogging behind a bush, and I laughed as a police officer poked the girl in the back, making her scream and make the coke in her hand spill all over her top. I walked down a cobble stone path, watching each and every toon laugh and squeal by on their bikes. A young, pretty red mouse walked up to me.

"Hello, are you lost?" She asked sweetly. She had a white blouse and dark blue skirt on, which gave me a de ja vu feeling. I read her name tag. Aquamindelli Lovesun Thunderspeed. I widened my eyes. She had long, dark eyelashes, and a candyfloss perfume in her pocket.

"Aqua?" I asked in disbelief. She looked at me in confusion.

"Um, do you happen to know me by chance?" I gave her a big hug, and she pushed me off.

"Who are you?" She said, her voice shaking. A tear trickled down my cheek.

"Don't you remember me? Bonnie Thunderspeed? Your sister?" She held me, much more gently and sighed.

"My dear, you must have confused me with someone else. Now run along and play." I wailed and started crying, breaking off into a run. It _was _Aqua. No doubt about it. Why wouldn't she say so? Is there a secret she's hiding? I looked back, watching her start crying. She tore off into a building. I stopped running and crept up to the building. I peeked into the window, and saw her slide into a secret tunnel. All that was left of her was the tag she was wearing. I ran in and picked it up. The tunnel closed up. I collapsed onto the ground. I'd lost her again.

Trudging home, I saw Sally sitting on a bench, sobbing into a tissue. I walked up to her, and sat next to her.

"What happened Sally?" I asked, my throat dry from dehydration.

"H-he's vanished. P-poppencrunch has been kidnapped. S-so has mama and p-p-papa." I looked at her in horror.

"We've lost everyone. Aqua, Pop, Mum, Papa. May as well give up Bon."

"Don't give up Sal! I've met someone you know. And I know."

"The ice cream man?" She asked halfheartedly. I sighed in frustration.

"Aqua. I met Aqua. She's alive." Sally looked at me in disbelief.

"N-no way." She had red eyes from no sleep.

"Yes way. Look at this." I said, giving her the nametag. She looked crossly at me.

"It says Chef Cookson, Bonnie. Do you need glasses or something?" I looked at it myself. She was right. Was I insane? Did I really imagine Aqua?"

"Come on, let's go home. It's getting late." I followed her, still shaking from the shock. She got into her house, falling asleep instantly on the couch. I looked at the tag again. _Aquamindelli Lovesun Thunderspeed. _I rubbed my eyes. The name was still on it. I shook Sally violently. She gave me the evills when she was finally awake.

"Ugh, what is it Bonnie? Stop playing these stupid tricks, okay?" I showed her the tag.

"Yeah, like I said before. Chef Cookson. I think I'll take you the opticians tomorrow. But not in the middle of the night, at _3 am." _She gave me a final glare, before softening up and making me a hot cocoa. It burnt my lips, but I drank it all the same. Then I realized she'd put sleeping tablets in them, and that I was feeling drowsy. The sly girl. I stumbled into bed, not bothering to change my clothes, and fell fast asleep.

_"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I knew I couldn't leave you like this, but if _**they **_find out, I'll be killed, no questions. I'm working for the TCI - Toon Cog Investigators. But no-ones allowed to know anything about me. If you even talk to me, both our necks are in danger. Don't mention me at all here. I gambled with my life to let you stay" The young, red mouse was looking at me. We were in a pitch black room, with lights shining on us. She had soft, gentle brown eyes. Tears welling in her them, and she took out a lavender purple handkerchief. _

_"This was yours, from when you were born. It was a tradition to give a hanky to a newborn baby. But then laws changed when you were 2. The Council needed the fabric to make bed sheets for the hospital when cogs came and tore up our city. Your family - our family - was targeted by the enemies because mum was part of the council. Clerk Clara's family was killed. We couldn't take any chances so mother changed from a politician to a nurse. She was a founder of Toontown, so she had to die, according to the cogs. She was Flippy's daughter, Bonnie. You are a descendant of the founders of Toontown. You are their next target. As is our whole family. The cogs had found me when I was on patrol in the streets of Donald's Dock, with some other toons. They killed all my fellow patrollers first, leaving me for last. A Big cheese flew in a grabbed me, but I managed to claw myself out, but he had a gun. He shot me, but he missed my heart by a couple of millimetres. When I was sent to hospital, they realised who I was, so they faked my death and sent me to the Optinim. That's how I became part of the TCI. I work undercover, recovering destroyed - or so it seems - files which have great value of information. The TCI completely got rid of my personal files. No-one knows I even exist. I've lost my boyfriend, family, friends and doodle just to stay alive. Once this war is over, they've promised they will send me back to my normal life. Bonnie, I don't want you to look for me. Don't look for me. It's too dangerous. The cogs will kill everyone. You need to keep this a secret. I trust you." _

_I looked at her. She wasn't lying. I took a deep breath, trying to take it all in. _

_"Shouldn't Sally know this? She's part of the resistance, isn't she?" Aqua sighed, wiping her tears away._

_"She's going through too much. It would be overwhelming for her. The truth about Pop, Ma and Dad is that they are all in a prison. The TCI took them away for questioning. They'll be hopefully safe. I think the TCI have realized that these toons have a link to me." She was really upset, and she was on the floor, sobbing. I walked up to her._

_"Stay away from me! I've caused this all! I'm sorry! You should leave immediately." Suddenly she was enveloped in black. A high pitched scream was heard. I shut my eyes. When the scream died down, I opened them again. Aqua was on the floor, a sword through her body. A note was next to it. I was shocked. I knelt by her body, feeling her pulse. She was dead. I read the note. _

_'Justice served for the good of the world. I proclaim this toon dead. - K' _

I woke up, sweating in fear. I got up. The atmosphere was tense. I ran to Sally's room, and saw her sleeping in her bed, holding a blue hanky. I ran to Poppencrunch's room. His doodle lay dead on the floor, a sword through his body. A note was by his body.

'Justice served for the good of the world. I proclaim this doodle dead. - K' The doodle's chest was ripped open, and his heart was missing. There was a bite mark on his face. I woke up Sally. She got up, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it now, Bonnie? If it's your badge thing again, I want none of it." She eyed me, and gasped. My leg was drenched in blood. I rolled up my trousers, revealing a deep gash in my thigh. All the pain came back to me. I limped to Pop's room. She was shocked.

"W-what will Pop say! Oh, and your leg! I'm contacting Lil' Oldman," she was worried. So was I. Then I remembered the fateful night.

"He's not here, Sally. Remember... the grenade." She sighed sadly, and got out the medical kit. When she opened it, the was nothing in it but another message.

'This is a warning for this household. If you stay here any longer, it won't be just your doodle dead. - K' She grabbed my hand and clutched it tightly. She lifted me up and carried me to the hospital. A young lady answered the door. The red mouse. Aqua. Sally didn't even recognise her. She gasped when she saw us at the door.

"What are you two doing here at this time of night?" Sally cleared her throat, and looked at my thigh. She let me in, and showed us to a white room.

"I'll get a nurse," she said hastily, as if she was trying to get as far away as she could as possible. I heard Sally muttering under her breath.

"Oh, Aqua. You cheeky girl. Please stop pretending you don't know us." Tears poured down Sally's face. She knew too. A nurse came up to us with a medical kit in her hand. She dabbed at my thigh with disinfectant without saying a word. She didn't ask any question. Finally, when she had bandaged me up, she opened her mouth. Nothing came out. There was a blur of black, and when I had blinked she was dead, a sword plunged into her back. Her chest was ripped open, and her heart was missing. There was a note beside her.

"Don't," Sally said hoarsely. I knew what she meant. Don't read the note. It was 'K'. Someone wanted us gone. The red mouse walked in.

"I heard something -" She stopped talking.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. I can't pretend anymore. I'm sorry. You were the best sisters ever. It's me, Aqua." We weren't shocked.

"We know," Sally said quietly. Aqua was on the floor, sobbing. I walked up to her.

"Stay away from me! I've caused this all! I'm sorry! You should leave immediately." Suddenly she was enveloped in black. A high pitched scream was heard. I shut my eyes. When the scream died down, I opened them again. Aqua was on the floor, a sword through her body. A note was next to it. I was shocked. I knelt by her body, feeling her pulse. She was dead. I read the note.

'Justice served for the good of the world. I proclaim this toon dead. - K' This was my dream all over again. Except Sally was with me.

"Aqua's gone,"


	6. All is revealed!

**Another crazy chapter from meh! LOL oh well. Enjoy guys! Another twist in the story (boy I'm enjoying this!) and I hope ya like it! I'm away for a week and I'm only back on Saturday but feel free to Private Message me if you want! Who is K? Time to find out...**

* * *

><p>I shook my head. Aqua's dead body was being removed by the police. I gently took out her perfume from her pocket. Sally wasn't grieving. She wasn't crying. She sat on a chair, thinking.<p>

"This murder was planned. I don't think K wants us to leave. There's something all the people he murdered knew about that he didn't want us to know."

"But what about Pop's doodle?" I asked. She looked at me calmly.

"Even Pop's doodle. It can't speak, but there is a memory locked in her mind that K is afraid of being revealed." Sally took me by the hand, and walked me home. When we opened the door, we saw Pop sitting down, sipping tea. He ran up to Sally and gave her a big hug. Then he looked at me, eyes widened.

"She shouldn't be here. She should be dead! Why is she here?" Pop was scared. I was scared. Sally raised her eyebrows.

"What on earth are you on about, sweetie?" she asked gently. He shook his head.

"That mouse. She murdered my doodle." Sally looked at him.

"No, darling. She did not murder your doodle." He seemed relieved at the thought of it. He then gave me a hug too. Mama and Papa came in, and gave me a kiss and a hug. I realised Papa had a black eye.

"Daddy, what happened to your eye?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. It was when they questioned him. It was obvious, but I felt like hearing it from him.

"Uh, well, I walked into a lamp post." Mother was wringing her hands. Her fur was scruffy, and her dress was in tatters. All three of them looked tired, worried and frightened. Pop grabbed us both by the arms and took us upstairs.

"There's something I need to tell you. We've been questioned by the Optinim. It's not safe anywhere. You too are under police protection now. There's someone out there who wants you dead. But the police took us in for interrogation. They tortured us all." Poppencrunch revealed a deep, red mark on his arm.

"Your mother and your dad have this mark on them too. These people are evil. When your dad said he wasn't handing you two in, they pummelled him in the eye. They're ruthless, yet good." Sally sat silently. When Pop had finished speaking, she kissed him on the cheek.

"It's K. He murdered your doodle. And Aqua." Sally spoke softly, looking him straight in the eye.

"N-no way." He was shocked. There was a flash of black. A high pitched scream. A dagger was in Sally's arm. I sprant up, and ran outside. The figure was running away. I felt the wind blowing in my face as I ran, following K. The air resistance slowed me down, as if saying 'don't follow him, go back home'. I saw a skateboard left lying near a bench. Without thinking on how on earth I was going to use it, I started skating on the pavement at a faster speed. I was now inches away from him.

He grabbed my hand. I was knocked off guard as he pulled me with him. It was a blur as I felt myself being dragged across the park. A strong gale lifted me into the air as K held me in his arms. I saw a bit of orange fur poking out from his black suit. He held me gently now, taking care that I wasn't feeling uncomfortable. I looked at his face. A calm, orange cat face was staring back at me. He has gentle, brown eyes, that sent me into a trance. I somehow recognised him, but couldn't figure out where. Then I realised who this toon was. He was one of the Resistance fighters who was with us when Lil' Oldman died. I remembered him in the corner, staring at everyone.

"You planted the grenade, didn't you?" I murmerd softly. He looked surprised when he heard me talk.

"Yes. I was the one." He spoke in a husky voice. I looked at him intently, trying to figure out any other information stored in my memory.

"You murdered Aqua. And Pop's doodle. And the nurse. And you knew the duck that was killed on night I was kidnapped. You did, didn't you?" He looked at me with no expression. I saw some kind of interest in his eyes.

"I did. But how did you figure that out?" I shrugged my shoulders. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure myself how I knew this. Everything that happened in my life was linked to him. Then I realised something I should've known.

"You were Aqua's boyfriend. I remember you. You used to come round to our house and mama would bake you warm muffins." I saw a smiling playing on his lips.

"You're a smart mouse." When I opened my mouth to speak again, he hushed me. I closed my eyes, still wondering about this mysterious figure. I had so many questions to ask. Then I opened my eyes. We had slowed down. A bunch of level V2.0 cogs in our way. I heard the orange cat swear under his breath. He put me down, and unleashed long claws. I watched this blur of black slice through each cog. After a couple of minutes, all that could be seen was a cat dusting his paws and scraps of metal lying on the floor. My eyes widened. His claws slid back into his hands.

"See me as the next Wolverine? Ha ha." K was making a joke out of this all, but I didn't see this as a joke.

"Why did you murder Aqua?" The cat looked at the floor.

"That wasn't Aqua. It was a spy. Those kinds of toons and known as the Toonisis. They are robots programmed to have feelings. You were led down the wrong path, Bonnie. She really did die that night. I pleaded the C.E.O to stop his vile acts of villanry, but he ignored me."

"So you knew my sister was going to die! And you didn't try to save her! You monster!" I shouted, tears pricking my eyes. K looked guilty.

"They killed her in front of me. First they taunted her. They latched her onto a metal table. Those cogs first started taking a knife and skimming it on her legs and arms. Then one of the cogs kissed her and then slit her throat, throwing her head into my chamber to talk to.

"But we all saw her in one piece in the hospital!" I said quietly.

"The Toon Council managed to recover her body at the end. They sowed her head back on. He took my hand and lifted me into his arms again.

"We talk again later. This place isn't safe." He ran through a dark forest, swiftly and silently. We got closer to a clearing, where a small cave was seen, hidden among some bushes. He laid me down onto the ground.

"We should be safe, for now." I was puzzled. Why was he connected to the C.E.O? Why did he plant the grenade? Why did he take me away? Why did he attack Sally? I saw K walk off into the cave, and returning with a two cups of cocoa.

"Yet the plot is growing thicker," he said, sighing. I looked at him. I seemed to feel safer with him. K sat up, and unleashed his claws. His cloak fluttered in the wind.

"Someone's here," he growled. There was a gunshot, and I saw a bullet whizz past me and smash my mug into pieces. There was a roar, as the cat shot past me. I rubbed my eyes, and saw a pink and black blur locked in battle. Suddenly they both stopped.

"It's just you." K looked at the pink figure, sliding his claws back in. A pink cat looked straight past him and at me. She had long eyelashes, and a slender figure. Her tail was cocked up, and she had a intense atmosphere surrrounding her.

"Who's this?" she said in a cautious tone, "another one of your girlfriends? I see you like mice a bit, Shaun. Why don't you ever come to me for fun?" She fluttered her eyelashes, looking at me slyly.

"I thought you'd at least go for a mouse thats a little more prettier, like that red mouse. She was at least of the decent sort." The cat was trying to annoy me, but I took in a deep breath and kept me cool.

"Hey, mouse, stop ignoring me!" she snapped, baring her fangs. She lunged at me, going for my neck, but K swiped her away.

"She's that Bonnie mouse. I was talking about her remember?" The cat glared at me.

"So your the rat, eh? The one who nearly foiled our plan? Check her out, then. Not much of an action packed girly, is she?" She didn't seem too bothered about me anymore. She seemed more focused on her claws, which she was filing. Shaun picked up the shattered remains of the cup, and bought back a new cup of hot chocolate.

"Why did you fire the gun, hey?" Shaun asked, staring at pink cat.

"What gun?" She said. Then there was another gun shot.

"Damn," she muttered. The two cats pounced in different directions, slashing at the gun men that were positioned on the corners of the cave. Blood sprayed on my shirt. A dog came up to me. He spat out his cigarette.

"So we meet again, Bonnie," I recognised his face immediately. Sheriff Samuel. He took a rifle out, aiming at my head. I ducked and tripped him over. I grabbed the gun off him and shot at his chest. Again. And again. It felt so good to feel blood being splattered on me. I watched him die in agonising pain and laughed. I took out the knife from his pocket and stabbed him over and over. Blood poured out from his mouth. Nothing in the world mattered anymore - it was just me and the dead dog. Shaun and the pink cat walked up to me without realising.

"Enough." I stopped. The two cats looked at me. The pink cat was smiling. Shaun looked expressionless. I didn't know what was happening to me.

"I think she's ready," the pink cat said, purring in satisfaction. She held out a paw.

"The name's Eliza. Eliza Queen." I looked at her. She resembled someone.

"You mean you're the daughter of _the _Simone Queen? She's like the most famous fighter ever!" I said. I was in total awe of this toon. She had the looks and the skill!

"So, K, what now? We've found our fighter. From the young. insecure mouse to the greatest killer known! I think we've done a good job!" She sprayed herself with perfume, that smelt like candyfloss.

"Aqua..." Shaun and I murmered at the same time. I burst into tears.

"Still insecure," Eliza muttered, rolling her eyes.

"It's time we moved on." Shaun murmered. Eliza put her hands on her hip.

"Now? Are you out of your mind? We have to explain everything to this mouse over here." Shaun glared at her.

"Fine," he said. Eliza started explaining things to me.

"There are three different parliaments. The Toon Council - the one that is the true government, the Cogun - the one that is oblivious to the Council and have mixed politicians that are on both sides of this war, and the Cogs - the government that are trying to take over this country. The Cogun sometimes send outlaws to get information off innocent toons. When you, that red mouse and her dog friend were stopped by the 'police' because they needed 'information', all they really had wanted was to harass you and get information off you. It is a cruel, cruel world." Eliza stopped talking, and hissed.

"I don't like it here. There are spies. Give mouse her disguise. Then we get out of here." She leapt off into a bush, leaving behind the smell of her perfume. Shaun sighed. He followed her and in a couple of seconds was back with a black outfit.

"Go change," he said, handing me the clothes. I walked behind a bush. Once I had changed my clothes, he took my old top and skirt and burned it.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"We leave no evidence we were here. You look... nice," he gazed at me. I had a black skirt and blouse, with a rifle and knife on a belt. A velvet cloak covered my shoulders and back, flouttering in the wind. He handed me a balaclava, which fitted me perfectly. He grabbed my hand, and we followed Eliza's trace. We took no hurry to get to where she was, as it was daylight. The birds were singing in the trees, and squirrels climbed the trees with nuts in their paws. K picked a couple for me, which I ate hungrily.

"Is that tasty?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. I saw a cherry tree, with bright red cherries growing on them. I ran up and picked some, sharing it between us. The taste was wonderful, playing with my tongue.

"This is all that's left of original Toontown, undisturbed by the war. Aqua and I would take walks a countless amount of times here." I looked at the sadness in his eyes.

"I have a question," I said, hoping he wouldn't be cross with me for asking one.

"Ask away," he murmured.

"Why did you stab Sally in her arm?" He looked at me in surprise.

"I didn't. Unless my aim wasn't too good. That means... oh god. Sally's in trouble!" He took a walkie talkie out of his belt.

"Eliza... Eliza, are you there? I didn't aim properly when I went to the Thunderspeed house! We have to go back there! Dog and the two old mice must be killed!" I stopped him in his tracks.

"You can't kill Pop and my parents!" I shouted. All the birds flew from the branches.

"You don't understand, they're Toonisis robots! They'll kill Sally!" He held my hand tightly and we were out of the woods - in a couple of minutes, at my house. K took his rifle and knife out.

"Stay here," he said, pushing me behind a bush. In a whizz of black, he disappeared into my window. I heard screams. And a window shattering. A body flew out of the window. Sally's body was on the floor, blood surrounding her.


	7. Reunited

**Hey guys! This is probably the most longest and best chapter ever in the world of ever! We say goodbye to a few, and open our doors and say hello to some others. Grab your tissue box :D It does get fighty in the middle, so you so better finish the chapter! Sorry it's taken so long to release, but I've been ill (poor me) and busy. Ti Amo to my fans of the story :) If you don't know the meaning of it then go to Google Translate and find out because you have to know the meaning of it for this chapter. **

**Disclaimers: The usual. You know what's mine and what's not. Okay, read the chapter now and stop reading my warblings O.O**

* * *

><p><em>Sally Sally Sally. <em>She was the only person I could think about. I ran up to her, kneeling by her body. There was a pool of blood around her. She opened her eyes weakly, and smiled.

"I got 'em." she whispered, revealing 3 crushed bodies underneath her. I saw a couple of springs coming out of Pop's eyes. K leapt down from the window, his black cloak fluttering.

"Well done, Sally Thunderspeed. I am deeply impressed by your quick thinking."

"Shove off, you lunatical moron!" she said, dusting the Toonisis blood off her jacket. He looked at her calmly, smiling. She slipped a gun out of her pocket.

"Sally, don't -" I began to say, but it was too late. The pistol was fired. I closed my eyes. I heard her gasp. I opened my eyes, looking at what she was staring at. There was a bullet in K's chest, but he was flicking it off as if it was a fly.

"Bullet proof chest shield, made by Gyro Gearloose himself, 1986 model." He smirked, grabbing our hands and whisking us off into an old abandoned building. From the outside, it looked like a warehouse that had been left for hundreds of years, but inside it seemed modern. The room was dimly lit, but from what I could see, there were sofas and a plasma tv. Out of completely nowhere, Eliza came strutting out. She had black poncho on, and silver eye shadow. She seemed relaxed, but I could see her muscles were tense.

"Oh, found another girlfriend, Shaun? You pick a variety, I see." She smiled, showing off her gleaming white teeth. Sally glared at her.

"You little-" she hissed, but K managed to stop her speaking the unspeakable. Then I saw a silver tear trickling its way down Eliza's cheek.

"Simone's dead," she said abruptly. I gasped. K gasped. Sally fainted. Eliza bursted into tears. I saw K soften up, then give her a hug. I felt slightly annoyed by this, though I couldn't see why. Not that I could see anything, at that.

"But, how? She's an ultimate warrior, never beaten in a fight, no matter how strong the forces are!" I said, feeling furious. Eliza snivelled, daintily drying her tears with a tissue.

"Someone ticked her off to the Cogun on her hiding place. They came while she was sleeping and slit her throat. The monsters sent me her head through the post!" I felt fury coming out of me. I didn't know how, but we were going to stop these lunatics before they went any further. My head was spinning. I found myself slumping into a heap on the floor. The last thing I heard was Sally screaming for help.

I woke up with an ice pack on my head. A thermometer was in my mouth, and I saw my sister looking at me.

"Good, you're awake. I was so worried about you!" Sally stroked my arm gently.

"None of this makes sense! When we signed up for a safe place in the Optinim, we got an awesome house, with everything fine and dandy. Then, Pop and everyone goes missing, with robots taking their places. There's a fake Aqua misguiding us and then we meet this serial killer who turns out to be on our side. This doesn't seem to fit together!" I got out of my small bed, with a faded, patterened quilt. I rubbed my eyes, and made out I was in a little room, with fairy lights and posters of Marylin Montoe, famous cat actress starring in many films, covering every centimetre of the walls. A little cupboard and dressing room table were at the side. The soft carpet was a hot pink, and a cream teddy was next to me, 'I love you' stitched onto its belly. Suddenly, K (though I now called him Shaun) and Eliza glided into the room. Shaun was wearing an ordinary pale green top with Kings of Seon printed on. His blue jeans were a size too big, but made him look even nicer. Eliza had a new coat of silver eyeshadow on, and a white top on with cartoon ice creams smiling away. Her denim skirt made her look prettier than ever, and I felt slightly jealous. Those two looked lovely together.

"I don't think you knew this, but when I heard your conversation, I simply had to tell you. The Optinim were taken over by the Cogun just after you moved in. I heard on the radio that a fire broke out, and every single citizen was burnt alive." I thought about the two teens that were snoggng behind a bush, and how they were told off by a policeman. I couldn't imagine those three dying like that.

"What about my fiance? And my parents? Oh my god!" Sally was worked up again. K - I mean Shaun - smiled at her.

"I've found them. Your mother has a broken leg, I'm afraid. But otherwise, they're fine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are they?" I asked, hoping they weren't in any trouble.

"In the living room," Eliza said. I saw her glossy lips smile. Sally and I sprinted downstairs. Mum and dad were sitting on the couch, watching the news on the flat screen TV, while Poppencrunch was pacing the floor. When he saw me, I saw his friendly face glow with happiness. He mouthed the word 'hooray' and gave me a big hug. Then he saw Sally. A crystal pure tear fell down his cheek, and he grabbed her hand and gave her a massive hug, murmuring under his breath. I saw Sally's mouth curve into a smile. My parents were smiling their heads off when they set eyes on me. My dad literally leapt off the sofa and ran up to me, kissing me and telling me how much he loved me. My mother hobbled towards me. One of her ears were burnt at the edge, and she had a large black eye.

"What happened to you, mother?" I said, deeply worried about her fragile body. She shook her head.

"Nothing, dear. Look, sweetie, I got you something!" she smiled, handing me a red parcel. I felt the rustly paper inbetween my hands. Gently, I tore the delicate tissue. In front of me were a pair of the most beautiful pair of dragonfly wings. It was a pale blue, that glistened in the light. I felt the soft lining and smiled. The was also a black box with a white outline of a doodle printed on. I opened it and gasped. Brand new sneakers shone in front of me. They were white, with a soft interior. I put them both on. I saw another tinier parcel in the shoe box. I tore it open - yellow star shaped glasses! I put them all on and posed for my parents.

"Sally!" Pa called. She came down and then gasped.

"Mother-" she began, but papa silenced her.

"Forget about what has happened to your mother, and take a look at your sister." Tears were forming in Sally's eyes.

"Bonnie... you look so cute!" she said, smiling. My dad gave her a parcel too. She ripped it open and smiled brightly. There were three magazines, a brand new perfume, a cd and a box. She opened the box and her smile shone even brighter.

"Hey Bonbon, look! I got pink sneakers!" I smiled at her politely, though I was slightly jealous she got more stuff than me. Kindly though, she gave me a whiff of her perfume. It smelt so good! Then mum gave me and Sally another bag, with brand new clothes in. We squealed with happiness, and ran back upstairs to get changed into it. I tore off the dismal, black clothes, and neatly folded them on the bed. Ma had given me a brand new top from Katy Purry's clothing line! I hastily put it on, taking care not to rip it. Katy's face was radiantly smiling, as she sat on a candyfloss cloud. Gingerdoodles were playing about next to her and lollipops studded the area like trees. Sally clapped loudly.

"You lucky girl! Wish I had that!" she grinned, showing me her Lady Lala top. I looked at her in horror. She had Lady Lala in her signature bow dress dancing in a club. I looked at her in envy.

"Wish I had that too!" I said. We peeked out of the door.

"Well, if no-ones looking..." we said in unison, switching tops. I smoothed out my brand new denim skirt and we both ran downstairs in our new gear, shoes and everything. Pop, mother and dad all grinned.

"You look wonderful, you two!" K came downstairs and froze.

"You look -" he said, rubbing his eyes, " nice." Shaun ran back upstairs and came down with Eliza. She smiled sweetly, but I could tell she had been crying.

"I'm afraid that I have to break up the little family do, since it's time to eat. We have..." she never finished her sentence. Eliza fell to the ground, a knife plunged in her back. Shaun ran in.

"Eliza!" He screamed. The door flung open, and police officers pounced in, holding out guns. I grabbed mother and pa and ran. I carried my mum and held my dad's hand as we raced across the room. I ran frantically, trying to find an exit. There was a flash of black as Shaun picked us all up. He already had Sally and Pop, and now he was trying to get us out. I heard the crack of a shot. We all fell to the ground. I saw a hatch in the ground.

"Get Mother and Father in!" I screamed to Sally and Pop, who were desperately trying to defend our parents. They nodded and opened the trapdoor, pushing them into the cellar. The police ran towards me and a wounded Shaun, but I defended us with my rifle. My heart was beating loudly. What the hell was going on? I hauled Shaun's body onto my back, and shot any policeman following me. A knife pierced my arm, and I droppd the gun, swearing. I threw Shaun into the trapdoor, and picked the gun up. I kept shooting. I heard another gunshot, not from the police. Eliza. She took the knife out of her back and she was busy fending off policeman from going near me.

"Get in Bonnie!" she shrieked, dipping down and avoiding bullets.

"NO!" I screamed, joining her.

"You little *****. You brave little *****." she muttered, fighting now alongside me. Waves and waves of things were coming in. First it were toons, then cogs, then both.

"It's the Cogun," Eliza hissed, "They've found our hiding place, and they won't stop until we're dead. Is Shaun alright?" I looked at her. She looked upset and tired.

"He was shot, but I sent him down the trapdoor with Sally and my parents. It's what he was aiming to do." I gabbled. Eliza smiled, then frowned.

"DUCK!" she yelled. I ducked, and she pulled me back up. Bullets were coming from every direction, and knives were being flung. We weren't going to make it for that long. Eliza grabbed me, digging her nails into my skin. She pulled across the room and behind a crater. My arm was bleeding like mad.

"Look at that duck!" she hissed. A red duck was sitting, shouting commands.

"He's our target. With him dead, we'd have inflicted a large wound in the Cogun, and _they'll_ stop attacking," she said, pointing to the cogs/toons that were looking for us. I took out my pistol. The last bullet. I aimed it at the duck, with Eliza keeping watch. I put my hand on the trigger. He looked at me and smirked, waving. Waving goodbye. I heard a ticking noise. I looked at the rock I was sitting on. A grenade. I had a de ja vu feeling. Lil Oldman. Grenade. Dead rabbit. I picked it up and threw it at the duck. He looked at me in alarm. If went off. There was a pounding in my head. I felt my body being ripped apart. The world grew faded. I felt someone pulling me away. Eliza's nail were dug into my skin again. Her soft paw dragged me down a tunnel, as I felt the world growing apart from me. Someone was tipping pills into my mouth, and I could feel bandages covering up my still bleeding arm. Conciousness was losing me. I desperately tried staying awake. Sally's soothing words were comforting me, and I could hear Eliza telling pa to get stuff.

"Everything's fine, Bonnie. You'll be ok!" I heard a scream.

"If you surrender, you survive... for now. Don't, and your head will be sent to the Toon Council as a little warning.

"Never on your life, cog." I heard Eliza hiss. She pounced on top of him like a cheetah and tore him apart. More cogs came out of him. A cracked voice boomed in the cellar.

"You have set off the cog bomb. If you don't continue _trying _to crush the thing, then it will explode in 2 minutes. I got up. My parents were huddled up in a corner. Sally, Pop and Eliza were trying to get rid of the things, but they kept coming. Shaun was lying next to me. He groaned and clutched my hand tightly.

"Promise, Thunderspeed, that you will do everything you can to stop the Cogun, and maybe even the Cog Government." I gulped, and nodded.

"Do you think I'll meet Aqua again? Do you think I'll be with her again?" I didn't want to hurt his feelings, yet I didn't want to say anything that may be untrue. Aqua. She was the person that made Shaun who he was. Aqua. She was the toon that sent me on this mission. Aqua. She was the person I would meet at the end. She was my life. She had faith in me from the beginning, and would do till the end.

"Aqua was always with you, Shaun. When you see her, tell her I still think the world of her," Shaun smiled croakily.

"She knows," I smiled at him. A Cold Caller waddled up to us, smiling evilly. He took a knife and slit Shaun's throat.

"Ti amo Bonnie," he murmured, as his life ended. I got up and stabbed the cog that took Shaun's life. My throat clogged up as I stabbed every cog that got in my way. I heard my mother scream. A Big Cheese was about to clobber my mother, and I would never let that happen.

"Hey, Smelly, take a waft of this!" I yelled, flinging a knife at it. He collapsed to the ground. I dusted my hands. My father yelled at me. It was too late. I felt something going through me. Pain screamed at me as I felt myself getting weak at the knees. Something was plunged in my back, searing through my organs, tearing apart the front of my tummy. My heartbeats seemed to grow louder as I heard Pop shout. Blood splatters covered my mind. Sally was screaming, yet everything was fading into the distance. Everything turned pitch black.

_I inhaled, smelling sweet flowers. Aren't I dead? Must be heaven. There were trees surrounding me, covered in fruits and nuts of all sorts. I heard the laughter of a happy couple. Shaun came to my mind.  
><em>

_"Oh Shaun, you crack me up!" I whipped around, setting eyes on a red mouse that was sitting with an orange cat. A crown of flowers were on her head and she wore a plain, cream dress. The orange cat sat next to her, playing fondly with the mouse's wreath. He was smiling, looking so happy to be in the company of the mouse. They were eating a slice of cake together, smiling whenever each other spoke. I looked at them, and the happiness that were filled in their eyes. The mouse clutched the cat's hand tightly. She suddenly looked very serious._

_"How are my dear sisters? Are they alright?" I perked my head up. The mouse noticed me at once._

_"Bonnie, is that you?" I nodded my head. Tears trickled down her cheek. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I smelt her sweet perfume and relaxed, returning the hug. In the corner of my eye, I saw Shaun looking at me. He looked to happy to see me reunited with Aqua. Reunited once and for all. I backed away a few spaces. _

_"Am I dead? Am I really dead?" I asked. Aqua looked at me sadly, then at Shaun, who nodded at her._

_"No, tis not, Bonnie. Can I say something? I felt so happy when I heard the things you said to comfort Shaun on his deathbed. And the things you thought." Shaun looked at her._

_"Aqua, will you forgive me?" Aqua smiled gently at him._

_"Of course I will. In fact, you needn't be forgiven. Ti amo Shaun, and I will never mind if you say you love someone else, male or female." Shaun seemed settled down again, once he heard her say that. Birds flew in the sky, covering it like a black blanket. _

_"It's time for you to go, Bonnie," Aqua said, kissing me on the cheek. I felt her soft hands fading away._

_"Ti amo!" I heard Shaun call. I smiled. Shaun and Aqua were reunited at last. Their hearts were connected. Their lives - or deaths - were complete. Yet mine wasn't. I had work to do. The Cogun was going down, as it was Shaun's last wish. I heard him call me. I felt him grab me and give me a hug. _

_"Thanks, Bonnie. You have reunited me with the one I love. For that I will never be able to repay you. Thank you for believing, and continue to." With that, his grip loosened, and everything faded. _


	8. The End

**The final chapter of the story! Thank you so much everyone who's stuck with it and read it till the end. It doesn't end like any old book though, and there's a twist so I suggest you read it! I've loved writing it and I'm releasing a new book, preferably the sequel to this, soon. Anyway, back to my sarcastic ways, sc*w you if you didn't stick with the book and read all of it. Heh heh heh, arent I mean? Rated T coz it has one naughty word (well it's not THAT naughty) at the beginning. Okay then, for the last time (how many times to I have to keep telling you?) STOP READING THE INTRODUCTION AND GET ON WITH THE STORY! Jeez, is it really that difficult? O.O**

** R.I.P Amy Winehouse. You will be remembered (especially at your rehab) and R.I.P someone you'll find out who dies in the chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Weeps. The sounds of sobs were ringing in my mind. I could hear voices in the background. Opening my eyes, I could see the blurry faces of Sally, Pop, mother and dad. I saw my sister's face light up when she saw me.<p>

"She's alive! Oh my god, she's actually alive!" My family were smiling, laughing and clutching my hand, telling me that everything was fine and that they were glad to see me. I smiled weakly, anticipating the love that radiated from those good toons, but inside, my body was screaming in pain. My head was pounding, my chest was burning, and I felt terrible. They helped me sit up, and only then did I realise that I was in a hospital. Shaun lay in a bed next to me, his lips curved in a smile. A tear made its way down my cheek as I remembered seeing Aqua and Shaun together.

"Shaun didn't make it," said a slightly wavery voice, which startled me. Eliza was beside his body, with red eyes and scruffy fur - yet somehow she still managed as beautiful as ever.

"I know," I said dryly, "he's reunited with Aqua." My throat felt clogged up.

"Oh shut up! What did you know about any of this, huh? You didn't know bloody Shaun until last week!" Eliza snapped, glaring at me with hurt in her eyes. I knew she had always been jealous of Aqua, and that she'd had a major liking for Shaun ever since she had met him. I looked at her guiltily, and I saw her face soften up. She burst into tears, weeping at Shaun's side. Sally tried to comfort her, but it was no use. I looked at Pop.

"Why are we in a hospital? Won't the Cogun police catch us and kill us?" He smiled gently, handing Eliza tissues.

"All these toons are on our side. People who worked for the Optinim, and just everyday civilians willing to risk their lives to save Toontown." A young rabbit who was passing by smiled at me. She seemed the same age as me and she also looked like... Lady Lala's niece! She had a nice plain red top on, and a denim skirt. I recognised her from all the magazines Sally, Aqua and I used to pour through. She came up to me and handed me a photo.

"My auntie signed this for you, and she says she's supporting you all the way!" I smiled properly for the first time in ages. I took the photo and slid it in my pocket. Nurses were pushing in front of the rabbit with lots of A&E stuff in their hands. I was being bandaged, fed and looked after by everyone.

"It's the war soon, young Bonnie, and we need you in tip top shape for it! The Cogun and Cog Government had declared a battle on us, and we're not backing down. We're all fighting - men, women, children, elderly. We won't give up till every cog dies!" A loud cheer rung through the hospital. I looked at all the toons looking at me for guidance and assistance. I was their hope. _We _were their hope for freedom. I got up out of bed, wobbling at first but standing upright after seconds. I wasn't going to let these innocent civilians down! Suddenly, I heard lots of camera flashes. The light was blinding me at first, but then I saw the outline of three people. Bruno Marsbar, Katy Purry and Lady Lala were standing in front of me, smiling gently.

"We won't let you down, Bonnie. We've gathered all our fans. A total of 500,000 toons are ready to fight!" I grinned.

"What are we waiting for, lets get the weapons ready!" I said. Everybody started busily getting ready grenades, guns, rifles, pistols and swords. My mother smiled at me, giving me a hug.

"I'm ready to join in on the fun dear," she said croakily.

"No mum, you have to stay and rest." I told her. She looked at me sadly, but she couldn't argue with me. She nodded and eagerly went on to getting weapons sorted out. Eliza walked up to me, handing me an outfit. The black outfit Shaun had given me.

"Wear this mouse, and do Shaun proud." she looked at me, pleased that Shaun's plan was going somewhere.

"Shaun's gonna be bloody proud. Proud of you, Bonnie," she said to me, grinning. I took her outfit and went off to change.

* * *

><p>After days of getting things ready, the moment finally arrived. I trudged out at the front of my army. It was raining heavily, thunder clapping loudly as the sky filled with flashes of light. The field we were to fight on was sludgy and slippery, making it difficult to walk on. It was the second day of non stop rain. I saw the Cogun and Cog battalion in the distance, marching in unison. There was no expression on their dull, lifeless faces. The toons looked proud to be marching with the Cogun, holding their rifles up high. I gulped. Their square formation was suspicious looking. They were protecting something. I looked at Sally, who was walking alongside me. This was the day we had been waiting for. We had come to the centre of the field. The leader on either side had to come forward and meet. I felt my legs pushing me paces in front. A dark red duck walked towards me. He had red, bloodshot eyes that seemed to follow my every movement. His weapon made me feel sick. He had a curved sword that he was dipping into the head of a toon. He spat in my face. I tried to swallow the hard lump that was forming in my throat.<p>

"For 40 years we have waited for this moment, where we can meet face to face, ally to enemy, and say how much hatred we have had to face every day of our lives. We have all lost someone or something dear to us, because of your ruthless behaviour. It was a dark cloud raining over our sunshine. I can finally say that peace is now not an option. Chance upon chance we have given you, yet you choose to shred it to bits. Our last resort was to fight, so fight we shall." There was not a sound made. I'd finished with my turn, and I was quite content with what I had said. The duck glared at me. I realized something.

"Why is their no Cog as a leader? I gather that this was never a war between cog and toons, but a war between toons and toons! The cogs were made by the toons to wreck havoc! This is a war made from the unfair democracy!" My side gasped in horror. The other side took out their weapons.

"Attack!" The duck yelled, a flicker of spit landing on my nose. I roared, taking out my gun. This was it. The final moment. Both sides rushed at each other. I ducked and ran, shooting only when I had to. I had get to the middle! I saw Eliza whizzing past and catching me up.

"What's your need, mouse?" she said, dodging bullets and striking back with her claws.

"The middle," I said, panting. She picked me up and rushed me past all the toons and cogs that were battling for life. Death wasn't an option toons were willing to take. I could see we were delving deeper and deeper into the enemies square, for the forces were getting weaker. All of a sudden, the duck came up to us.

"Not so fast, girlies," he hissed, attacking us with his sword. Eliza glared at him.

"You and your impertinence!" she hissed back, attacking with her blades. I crept passed them, and then realized I was in the middle. There was a large space. A blue duck was there, smoking a pipe and stroking a cat. There was a detonator strapped to her neck. Eliza. The red duck was beside him with a cog that was smoking as well.

"If you do this, then you'll wipe out everyone! Cogs and toons alike!" The red duck said angrily. The cog and toon smiled.

"Your point? We have a HUGE cog making machine back at the base - we can just make more. There _isn't _a toon making machine, is there? You know what? I'm fed up of you. Lionel, kill him." The cog (that looked like a Robber Baron and Big Cheese mixed together) threw his cigar onto the ground. He grew larger and his eyes turned red. He grabeed the duck by the scruff of his neck and squeezed. There was a sharp _quack_ and the duck fell to the ground, dead. The blue duck turned away from Eliza and picked up a remote. He pressed the red button, and then a ticking noise started comig from Eliza's neck.

"2 minutes. That's all it takes." The duck and the cog walked away, leaving the battle field. I chased after them, and before they realised anything, a knife was in their backs. I ran back to where I was. Eliza started crying. She sat firmly on the ground, drying her tears away. I ran up to her and started trying to pull the bomb off her neck.

"What are you doing Bonnie? Just tell the allies to retreat!" I looked at the confidence and fear mixed in her eyes.

"No, Eliza! Let me get the. Bomb. Off. You!" I said, pulling it with all my might. After much trying, it came off.

"What are we going to do with it? In 1 minute it's going to go off!" I knew what had to be done.

"Tell all the allies to run as fast as they can. Now!" Eliza hesitated and then ran off. I strapped the bomb to my neck. Lil Oldman sacrificed himself to save the Resistance, and now I was going to sacrifice myself for Toonkind.

_5 seconds till detonation...5...4...3...2...1..._ There was a fast beeping noise. It went off. I felt myself screaming. My body was being ripped apart. I felt my arms coming off, my stomach disintergrating. This wasn't a dream. All I could see was fire enveloping my body. I felt strangely at peace. I close my eyes, anitcipating death. There was a burning in my brain. Burning in my heart. Burning in my body. I took the pain in. I let my happiness out. I'd saved Toonotwn - no, Tooon_kind_. I had completed my life. I might've not found the love of my life. I might've not had a family, or opened up a sweet shop, like I'd always wanted to, but I'd saved Toonanity, and for that, I felt proud. Everything faded from my mind.

_Pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I knew I was dead, but this wasn't how I really pictured it. I heard voices. Laughter. Aqua, SHaun and Lil Oldman walked up to me from nowhere. _

_"You did it," Aqua said softly. They were all smiling at me. _

_"You would've been a great resistance fighter," Lil Oldman said, "but I don't think the Resistance will exist anymore._"_ Shaun took my hand._

_"Well done, Bonnie. Come on, lets go." Aqua took my other hand, and the three toons led me towards a light. It blinded me for a second, but then I could see again. It was like heaven - it was heaven! A replica of Toontown was surrounding me, yet it was without any cogs. Children who had died in the war were playing happily, their voices trailing to a fountain. _

_"Look at Sally! Her daughter is so cute!" said a young rabbit. I recognised her immediately. Lady Lala's niece was sitting next to the fountain, peering in. _

_"What is that?" I asked Aqua. She smiled and led me towards it._

_"The fountain of the Future. You may look into it and see Earth and the people you wish see doing whatever they are doing. We've been keeping a close eye on you, sweetie." I peered into the silver, glistening water, glittering in the sun like a thousand different rays of sunshine. I wish... to see Sally! And mother and father! And Pop! And Eliza! I close my eyes and wished. When I opened them, I saw the 5 of them sitting in a room, all cooing at a baby. I turned to Lil Oldman._

_"How long have I been out?" I asked him. He shifted uncomfortably. _

_"2 years," he murmured. I gasped._

_ "Do they still remember me?" I enquired. Lil Oldman smiled. He closed his eyes and wished something quietly._

_"Take a look," he said. I saw Town Centre, where a large statue of me sat in the middle of the Library, HQ, Town Hall and Bank. _

_"This is yesterday," he said quietly. I saw my family, Eliza and my sister with a big bump in her tummy praying at the statue. I saw Pop lay a bouquet of white lilies at my feet. I smiled, and felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I wiped it away and smiled again. I didn't how I was going to be able to cope without my family and friends with me. Yet I had so many here, I was going to spend the rest of eternity feeling as pleased as punch. A butterfly fluttered to me, carrying a cake on its back. I took it gratefull and munched into it. _

_Another year later, and I'm in a sweet shop. Not any sweet shop, but my sweet shop. The people in heaven enjoy buying my sweets, and, true to my word, at the very beginning of my life, I name it Sweets and Candyfloss. Please hold on a minute, I have a customer. Yes, and what would you like?  
><em>

**My name is Queen Bonnie Thunderspeed, and this is my life. Only you know it, and I want the world to know my tale. I've had an emotional rollercoaster ride, and it came to an end, but the ride will keep on going with different people experiencing it. **

_**The future is like a path  
>Of freshly laid snow<br>Be careful where you tread  
>Because the footprints will show<br>**_


End file.
